Twenty Keys
WARNING: The subject of this article contains major spoilers for the Gameverse series. Anyone not at this point in the series SHOULD NOT READ. Not to be confused with Legend of the Seven Lights. The Twenty Keys are the 20 beings that will be used to open the gate to the New World on the day of the Apocalypse, Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses. The powers of the Twenty Keys were said to awaken after 20 years have passed since the Pre-Apocalypse, and would be sought by Goddess of Light, Palutena, and Goddess of Darkness, Medusa. They are the primary objective in Legend of the Seven Lights. Seven Lights Sheila Frantic - The Awakener “If you found this place, I hope it was by accident. If not, well, then I hope you enjoyed the journey. There are 6 more besides this one, but only those chosen may read its message. Help them find them. But when they do, make sure they have an awesome adventure!” -Monkey D. Luffy's message (src) Sheila Frantic is a lightbender and member of Sector V. She awakened herself after finding her Poneglyph in Candied Island. Her title as The Awakener was given to her because her job was to find the other Lights in their dreamscapes, and lead them to start their destinies. Suki Crystal - The Believer “Here lies our fabled Gibberish Rock, made to baffle royals for eons. To anyone who’s able to translate it, congratulations, you must be the Chosen One. You are one of the ones who will open the door, and the power you possess will be of great importance in some point in time. There are 6 others like this, and in time, they will find them. Just don’t keep us waiting too long.” –Ichigo Kurosaki's message (src) Suki Crystal is an icebender and ally of Sector IC. She awakened herself after helping free Elsa from her turmoil and finding her Poneglyph in Arendelle Ruins. Fybi Fulbright - The Seeker “If you’re reading this, congratulations, you must’ve come a long way. You can rest for now, but don’t get too comfortable, because the real battle has yet to begin. We look forward to the day we can meet you, and we know you can make it. Believe it!” –Naruto Uzumaki’s note (src) Fybi Fulbright is an airbender and member of Sector W. She awakened herself after helping Phosphora defeat Loki and save Birka. He Poneglyph was located directly above Birka, on the beginning of the road to Palutena's Temple. Jessie Sidney - The Dreamer “If you are reading this rock, way to go!! Now you’re all a little bit closer to saving the world! There’s still a couple more, but don’t stop now! Keep fightin’, and stay fired up!!” –Natsu Dragneel’s note (src) Jessie Sidney is the First Grade President at Gallagher Elementary, and a Bubble Dreamer. He awakened himself after defeating Bill Cipher and finding his Poneglyph under the White House. His title as The Dreamer is based on his role as a Bubble Dreamer, and was the only one of his kind whom Polokus, the original Bubble Dreamer, has spoken to. Polokus told Jessie the names of the prophecy's writers. April Goldenweek - The Creator “The end of your journey is growing closer with each day that passes. Make sure you are using your time well. No matter what happens, always stay true to your heart, for yourself and for your friends.” –Yugi Muto’s note (src) April Goldenweek is the Artist of Sector W7. She awakened herself after finding her Poneglyph at the Guertena Gallery. Kimaya Heartly - The Keeper “If you’re reading this, you are the Keeper of the Keys in this dimension. So, congratulations! You’re gonna be real important! Deliver these keys to the others, but keep one to yourself.” –Sora's message (src) Kimaya Heartly is the leader of The Gang, the Keeper of the Keys. She awakened herself after finding her Poneglyph in Pueblo de Niebla. Using her Keyblade, she opened the Poneglyph and retrieved the Keyblades that would belong to the other Lights. Maddy Murphy - The Conqueror "Er… hello? This is my first time writing on one of these things, I’m not very good. This is just a practice one. In any case, there’s been a misunderstanding. Maddy’s not really the Light. It’s actually Zach. You just witnessed my Fake Prophecy Attack. Sorry if I wasted your time. -Love Bo-bobo" -Maddy's fake Poneglyph (src) Maddy is a member of the Decommissioning Squad on KND Moonbase. According to Ragaj Gnik, Maddy is the most powerful- Zach Murphy - The Clown “Well done, you found the true Cube Thingy. With this, all Seven Lights are united. Your true test will begin soon. That is if those lazy Darknesses would get off their butts.” –Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo's message (src) My mistake, Zach Murphy is the actual Light. The Fake Prophecy was meant to deceive Lord English and disprove his power. Zach possesses Bo-bobo Kempo, the Power to Defy Law. Thirteen Darknesses Davy Jones "Your life has been but a lie. Your free will is an illusion. Your choices are not your own. Everything is decided." -Jones's Pyrameglyph (src) Davy Jones (originally from Pirates of the Caribbean) was an undead Pirate Emperor, the heartless terror of the seas. He awakened himself after reading his Pyrameglyph in the Haunted Marshes. He despaired when he failed to find the mysterious woman he had met and longed for 10 years ago. Yellow Diamond "One who seeks perfection and order will find their selves crumbling. Submit to the chaos, and understand there is nothing you can do." -Yellow Diamond's Pyrameglyph (src) Yellow Diamond (from Steven Universe) was a female alien overlord, who worked with the Irkens at one point in taking over the universe. She awakened herself after finding her Pyrameglyph on Crystallia. Madara Uchiha "Darkness is hatred. To hate the darkness is to feed it. Allow it to feed you in return." -Madara's Pyrameglyph (src) Madara Uchiha (from Naruto) was a legendary ninja warrior from Land of Fire, Japan, in the Termina Dimension. He awakened after finding his Pyrameglyph in the Lost Woods. Zorc Necrophades "We have awaited your return, O Dark One. The vessel you now possess need only be temporary. Let your conscience awaken, and let your destiny be realized." -Zorc's Pyrameglyph (src) Zorc Necrophades (from Yu-Gi-Oh) is the God of Darkness in the Termina Dimension. He used to live in Ancient Egypt before his destruction. Since then, he was reincarnated in various human forms, with the most recent being Truman Kirman. Sōsuke Aizen "Do not deny the powers in your veins. Let them be yours, and know that the only force in this world is absolute power." -Aizen's Pyrameglyph Sōsuke Aizen (from Bleach) is a Soul Reaper from Dimension Karakura, born with very powerful Reiatsu. He awakened after finding his Pyrameglyph in the dungeons under Soul Society. When he landed in the Hyrule Dimension 10,000 years before the current time, he tried to battle all of the gods and was defeated. Voldemort "The light shall fade… only darkness can live forever. Do not let yourself fade. Reject the light… Rejoice the darkness…" -Tom Riddle's Pyrameglyph (src) Tom Riddle, better known as Voldemort (from Harry Potter), is an infamous dark wizard from England, and was Negatar Gnaa's shadowbending teacher. He awakened after finding his Pyrameglyph in a crystal cave within a cliffside. Thanos "O Supreme Being of the Universe… Seek the power that you long for… Become invincible… Become a god." -Thanos' Pyrameglyph Thanos (from the Marvel Cinematic Universe) is an alien overlord from Dimension Marvel-199999. He awakened after finding his Pyrameglyph in an Asgardian temple within Dark Space. Master of the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos is one of the strongest Darknesses and the most powerful being in his own universe. Medusa is admittedly somewhat frightened of him. Marshall D. Teach "The world is full of freedom and full of adventure. It lies stretched out before your eyes. If the endless dream guides your restless spirit, seize it! Let nothing stand in your way!" -Teach's Pyrameglyph Marshall D. Teach, better known as Blackbeard (originally from One Piece), is a notorious pirate captain and a late Pirate Emperor. He awakened after finding his Pyrameglyph on Baltigo Peak. He was rescued by Medusa and the first to serve her in her quest. Zeref "New growth cannot commence without destroying the old. If you wish to make change, only chaos is the answer." -Zeref's Pyrameglyph Zeref the Black Cloud (from Fairy Tail) was a teenage Dark Wizard that came to Avalar in ancient days. He awakens after finding his Pyrameglyph in the Floating Lands. Tsuru Tsurulina III "Congratulations, Baldy, you won the contest! You can choose one of two prizes: A) A membership in the Thirteen Darknesses, or B) your own story in the One Thousand and One Nights." -Tsuru's Trapeglyph Tsuru Tsurulina III, also known as Czar Baldy Bald III (from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) was the third czar of the Chrome Dome Empire. He awakens after finding his Trapeglyph in Chrome Dome Castle. At first, he chose the second option of becoming one of One Thousand and One Nights, but was demanded by Hcaz to choose to become a Darkness. Xehanort Xehanort (from Kingdom Hearts) is a Keyblade Master and the Keeper of the Keys for the Darknesses. Ganondorf Dragmire Ganondorf (from Legend of Zelda) is a Dark Lord and the reincarnation of Demon King, Demise. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom Dimentio (from Super Paper Mario) is the brother of Dimentia, and a Logia spacebender. He awakened after finding his Pyrameglyph in the Vortex of No Return, near Zathura. This was after he met The Shimmer, an embodiment of Lord English's power. Cheren Uno Cheren Uno is the secret Fourteenth Darkness, having absorbed a piece of Lord English via his Quest Bed when he became God Tier. His happy emotions were meant to be shared with Lord English, and the piece of English inside him would heavily react when he came in direct contact with English. At the same time, Lord English would begin to understand the beauty of love and friendship. Stories They Appeared *Fairy Sisters (two Darknesses) *Operation: DUTCHMAN (two Darknesses) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (mentioned) *Operation: RECLAIM *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last **Return to the Negaverse (Nega-Lights) Trivia *The concept of Twenty Keys originates from Kingdom Hearts, but is utilized differently. *Most of the Darknesses' identities were foreshadowed in Fairy Sisters' cryptogram. In that cryptogram, it was implied Medusa had a relationship with each of the Darknesses that didn't go well. *For many of the Seven Lights, certain number-related events occurred within the story that correlate with their position or number in order awakened: **Sheila Frantic - awakened herself in Candied Adventure, the 7th story of the Big Mom Saga. **Maddy Murphy - her first stage was Stage 7: Starship Vorselon, and she was meant to be the 7th Light to be awakened. ***Maddy finds her Poneglyph in Chapter 70, which reveals that Zach is the true Light. **Suki Crystal - awakened herself in Stage 17: Arendelle Ruins, as she was the first Light awakened in the story (but second in all). ***Her Christmas Dream stage took place in Chapter 7. **Fybi Fulbright - awakens herself on Stage 37: Birka. **Jessie Sidney - he becomes the 47th President of the United States. **April Goldenweek - awakens herself on Stage 57: Guertena Gallery, which they come to on Chapter 47. (She is the 5th Light overall, and the 4th in this story.) ***April was also the 5th operative of Sector W7 (excluding Gonbe), and she had the 5th chapter in the ''W7'' story. ***Also, her Picture City stage was the 50th stage, and the start of the Art Saga. **Kimaya Heartly - she is a Sleeper Agent codenamed Agent 6767 (Double-67). She is the Sixth Light, and wields double Keyblades. *The Darknesses also have number-related events: **Davy Jones - awakens on Stage B-11: Haunted Marshes. There were then 11 more Darknesses after him in the story. **Sōsuke Aizen - he is the 5th Darkness to awaken in the Side Stories, and he becomes Captain of Squad 5 in the Gotei 13. **Voldemort - he is the 7th Darkness to awaken in the story (albeit 6th in the Side Stories), and he creates Seven Horcruxes. *Many of the Poneglyphs' resting places are located within white structures. **Sheila's was located in Whole Cake Mountain, which was topped with white icing. **Suki's was located on Arendelle Mountain, which is white with snow. **Fybi's is close to Palutena's Temple, which has a white hint. **Jessie's was located in the White House. **April's was located in the Guertena Gallery, which was white. **Kimaya's Poneglyph had a whiter color. **Maddy's is located in Enies Lobby, a white building. *There are numerous candidates Gamewizard considered to be Lights or Darknesses, but didn't make the cut: **'Lights:' ***Chimney Ukeru ***Merida DunBroch ***Shelly Johnson ***Sunni Chariton **'Darknesses:' ***Bill Cipher ***Grandfather ***Vaati ***Orochimaru ***The Team Gnik and Team Gnaa members altogether *Yellow Diamond is the only female Darkness. *April is the only Light who is a crossover character. *For all of the Saga Bosses (which the Seven Lights battle before awakening), the song "The Encounter" from Kingdom Hearts II plays. **Kimaya is the only Light who defeated her boss after awakening. Site Poll Which Darkness is your favorite? Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom Davy Jones Yellow Diamond Madara Uchiha Zorc Necrophades Sōsuke Aizen Voldemort Thanos Marshall D. Teach Zeref Czar Baldy Bald III Xehanort Ganondorf Dragmire Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Crossover Characters Category:OCs Category:Twenty Keys Category:Organizations Category:Seven Lights Saga